1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a radiator for a base station antenna that transmits signals to terminals and receives and processes signals from terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A base antenna is an antenna that communicates with terminals that are present within a predetermined area and is generally installed in a high location such as on a building or on a mountain to exchange signals with terminals.
With recent increases in data transmissions for wireless communication services using mobile communication, so too is the need for high quality information transfer increasing. As the demand for wireless communication rapidly increases and as communication services are provided in faster speeds, there is a need to provide wideband properties.
In step with such trends, the implementation of wideband properties is also being required of the base station antenna, which is installed in a high location to communicate with terminals.
Although wideband properties have been achieved for base station antennas by using changes in matching circuits, changes in the structures of the reflective plates, and the like, there is a limit to the degree of wideband properties that can be achieved by such changes in consideration of the varying bandwidth used in current times.